


蔚蓝如你

by snowrobbery



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Irish Steve Rogers, Merman Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, love on ocean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowrobbery/pseuds/snowrobbery
Summary: “好吧，”Bucky装模作样地叹了口气，“你不知道。但你喜欢我摸你，对吧？他的手指动了动，脸上浮现起甜蜜的微笑：“Steve，亲爱的，你肯定更喜欢我直接接触它吧？”





	1. 第一章

Steve已经好几个月没有见过大陆了，他想念大陆上的鲜花。  
已经五月份了，蔷薇花快开了。他坐在甲板上，面前是辽阔蔚蓝的大海，画板上却开满了粉嫩的蔷薇。  
Steve有着和海上生活不相称的纤细神经，这是水手们都知道的。几个月前刚上船，船长把他拎上船，他吐得昏天黑地，却一言不发。他的晕船症状和纤瘦身躯让谁都觉得他活不过一个星期。  
“这小个子是怎么上船的？”一位高大的水手低头看他，问身边的同伴。  
他的同伴快乐而恶意地笑着：“谁知道，船长说这是他的亲戚！我猜他是有个漂亮的妈妈！”  
周围的水手们哄笑起来，完全不在意这个小个子愤怒的目光。  
谁会在意呢？他满身都是呕吐物的味道，连眼睛睁开也很困难。  
谁也没料到他会突然暴起，用不大的拳头冲着笑得最大声的水手狠狠来了一下——当然被接住了。这个水手受到了冒犯，他在Steve的胃上踢了一脚，但是被同伴们劝住了。  
“你可不想惹上人命！”有人这样说。  
Steve趴在甲板上吐得上气不接下气，船长走过来，上下打量了一番：“怎么着，你是什么贵族王子？在海上可没什么文雅生活！要活命就别惹事！”  
Steve没说话，他快把胆汁吐出来了。  
但是他还是活了下来。一个月后，他已经可以义正言辞地和那些水手争论了。后来，没人敢惹这个小个子。谁想和一个喋喋不休的说教狂耗一整天就让他去吧！  
于是大家的对话变成了这样。  
“那个小王子？还能怎么样？还活着呢！”  
“谢天谢地他比刚上船的时候安静多了！”  
他们在Steve开始画画的时候甚至感谢上帝，这会儿他总算是完全安静的了。只不过有点奇怪，就是，谁会对着画布傻笑啊？Steve就会！  
然而，今天Steve的蔷薇花是画不完了。  
他画了一会儿，看着大海想要休息一下眼睛，突然愣住了。  
一个无法形容的美丽生物跃出海面，他上身线条流畅，下身却是一条鱼尾，在阳光里闪闪发光。  
之所以说是“他”，纯粹是没有女性该有的胸。在这电光火石，惊鸿一瞥的一刹那，Steve竟然还分心想了这个问题。  
“美人鱼？”Steve喃喃道。  
他不见了。  
Steve打定主意再看一次美人鱼。  
他除上厕所，其余时间再也没有离开甲板。终于，他被晒晕了。  
几个水手骂骂咧咧地把他搬进船舱，泼了一身微咸海水。  
“啊——”Steve撑开眼皮，晒伤的脸被温热的海水弄得很痛，他呻吟了一声。不舒服地扭动身体，感到衣服都紧贴皮肤，黏住了。  
“小子，你不要命了？”有个水手拍了拍他的脸，“命也就算了，你这脸蛋儿也不要？”  
Steve在牙缝里嘶了一声，垂着眼睛说：“谢谢你们。”这一声很低但很真诚，弄得水手们面面相觑。他们打量着Steve紧贴脸颊的金发，湿润饱满的嘴唇，瘦削的脸颊，才发觉这个喋喋不休的讨厌小子好像还很年轻。  
“你多大了？说话教训人的时候像爷爷，结果看着牙还没长齐呢！”  
Steve舔舔嘴唇，尝到苦咸：“十六岁。”  
几个人轰得笑了，都觉得没趣，把水放到他面前纷纷走开了。Steve咬咬牙，还是没能撑住，昏睡了过去。  
等Steve醒过来的时候，脑袋一片清明。  
他想出去看看。  
这个愿望越来越强烈，他终于忍不住下床到甲板上去了。  
他看到那天的美人鱼披着一身月光，正浮在海面笑：“你一直在找我？”  
天哪，他太美了。  
他的皮肤在月光下柔和地闪光，眉骨阴影下，眼睛的光芒同样柔和。鲜红饱满的嘴唇勾起，弧度完美。  
“我……我……”水手们都应该来看看，从来不肯闭嘴的Steve在这个美人鱼面前结巴了。  
美人鱼游近了，胳膊撑在甲板上，仰头看僵住的Steve：“我叫Bucky，你呢？你叫SR？你的画上面是这么落款的。”  
“Steve•Rogers，可以叫我Steve。”Steve咽了咽口水，“你看见了我的画？你能认识字？”  
Bucky皱了皱鼻子，表情可爱得就像一只猫咪：“我叔叔喜欢人。他教过我。”  
“呃……”Steve想要凑近Bucky，但是又怕吓着他，“那你叔叔现在在哪里？”  
“他因为太喜欢人，所以去陆地上了。”Bucky盯着Steve线条柔和的脸，转而注视他的腿，感觉找到了答案，“是因为你们有腿吗？”  
Steve不知道该如何回答，他张着嘴却没发出声音。  
Bucky的眼睛在月光下如同星光璀璨：“Steve，你能帮我个忙吗？我可以摸摸你的腿吗？”他好像怕Steve不答应，于是紧接着补充了一句：“你也可以摸摸我的尾巴。”  
可怜的Steve，他目光朦胧，心跳如鼓，血气翻涌，快喘不上气了。  
Bucky察觉了他的变化：“你生气了吗？那我不摸了好吗？”Bucky的声音有点委屈，他不明白为什么这个人类为了Bucky想摸他的腿就这么生气，明明都说要用尾巴作交换了啊。  
Steve用梦游一样的声音说：“可以，Bucky，可以，你可以摸我的腿。然后我可以摸你的尾巴吗？”Bucky听了很高兴，他一边说“当然啦”一边凑近，一把抓住Steve的脚腕，把他拉下了水。  
Bucky很注意，他没有让Steve呛一口水，Steve很轻，所以Bucky轻而易举地让他俩都漂浮在水里了。他一只手搂住Steve的腰，另一只手从他的腰开始摸索，慢慢游到大腿，他的手够不到了。  
“你能抬起来让我摸吗？”Bucky在满脸通红，业已失神的Steve耳边说道。  
Steve小心翼翼地搂着Bucky的脖子，抬起了腿。Bucky很珍惜似的，从大腿一路摸到小腿，再到脚踝，他按住Steve露出裤脚的脚踝问：“为什么这里比其他地方滑？”  
Steve觉得自己快冒烟了：“因，因为我穿着裤子，其他地方是我的裤子。”  
Bucky很生气：“你说给我摸你的腿，结果只让我摸裤子？”  
“不，不是的，我……”Steve慌了，他不知道怎么辩解，Bucky的手已经从他的裤脚伸进去了。  
今晚一定是以我晕倒告终。Steve绝望地想。  
这个时候，Bucky已经拿起他的手，轻轻放在一个和海水一样温度，覆着鳞片的滑腻地方，那是Bucky的尾巴。  
Steve惊讶于自己还没有昏倒。


	2. 第二章

船上的水手发现Steve最近非常高兴。  
他的举动仿佛和平常没有什么两样，但眼睛却闪闪发光——他有了个秘密。更确切地说，应该是关于姑娘的秘密。  
然而这可是在茫茫大海之上，哪来的姑娘？  
几个水手嘀嘀咕咕，这小子的高兴劲儿简直让几位常年出海，自觉生活艰苦的水手受到冒犯。  
“小子，你在高兴什么呢？“高大的水手问道。他盯着金发小子快乐的脸，却没发觉他深深爱着自己画纸上的美人鱼。  
Steve没有理睬他，水手不得不凑近画纸，看清楚那上面是一条美人鱼。褐发蓝眼，上身赤裸，鱼尾闪闪发光。  
他哼笑一声：“怎么不画个美女？”  
“因为我看到的美人鱼是男孩。”Steve收起画板，平静地说。  
但是水手在嘲笑Steve不画女人的时候有了个绝妙的想法，所以他忽视了Steve的话，兴奋地要求：“快给我画一个前凸后翘的美人儿。从前我怎么没想到，你的巧手还有这种用途。”  
Steve嗤笑一声，准备离开甲班以免继续被骚扰。但他被强壮的水手按在原地，不依不饶地要求：“快画一个美人儿，不然我……”  
“他恐怕没见过几个美人儿，说不准爱尔兰根本没有美女……”两个满脸胡渣的水手走过来，调笑道。  
Steve紧紧抿住双唇，想反击几句，却听到远远有个人喊道：“干活了！船长命令，全速前进！”  
几个水手都没趣地走开，其中一个拍了拍Steve的肩膀，力气很重，但是很亲昵。水手的脸上泛起微笑：“你画得很不错。”  
Steve愣了一下，刚刚只是几个水手粗鲁的亲近，而不是和以前一样的讽刺挖苦。  
这几日和Bucky的交往，还有今天水手的态度都让Steve离刚上船时的悲观越来越远。或许这次旅行真的变得越来越好了，或许到了美国Steve真能活下来而不是在街上流浪,最后因为哮喘死去。  
船真的越来越快，吹在Steve脸颊的风更大了，他宽大的衣服向后飞去，紧紧贴在身前。Steve独自微笑了一会儿，走进船舱。  
今晚月明星稀，Steve和Bucky头碰着头在聊天。  
“每当有暴风雨，我就会和朋友们一起唱歌。我们的歌声和天上的雷一样响亮，闪电的光就在头顶……”Bucky越说越兴奋，越说和Steve的头挨得越近。  
Steve情不自禁地双手搂住Bucky的脖子，紧紧盯着他兴奋的脸，感觉自己也和Bucky一样高兴。  
自从母亲去世以来，Steve再也没和谁这样亲近过。  
Bucky察觉到Steve紧紧贴着自己，以为Steve害怕，于是眨眨眼：“带你游一会儿好不好？”  
Steve兴奋地点点头，他浑身燥热，恨不得大喊大叫，现在游上几圈正合他意。  
Bucky搂着Steve围着船兜圈子，身后浮现一圈圈涟漪。温暖的海水包围着两个人，水流将他们推到一起，像永远都不会分开。  
海风徐徐吹过，船上的灯在大海拖起长长的波光。Steve感觉自己的心和Bucky近在咫尺，他忍不住在Bucky的脸颊吻了一下。  
Bucky笑得更开心了，他捧住Steve的脑袋也轻轻亲了他一下，说：“你实在太可爱了。如果你也是人鱼就好了。”这样我们就可以一直生活在一起。这是Bucky没有说出来的话。  
Steve点了点头，随波逐流已经让他们和船已经有一段距离了。他迷蒙地盯着船上的灯光，说道：“人鱼那么美丽……”  
而你又那么温柔，遇到你之前，我从未感到自己幸运。  
“我母亲三个月之前去世了，她叫我到美国去。她说在那里，我会活得更好。可是我感觉自己在哪里都不会活得好了。我失去了所有的家人，又是个病秧子，最后可能只会孤零零地在异国他乡死去。”Steve凝视Bucky温柔的眼睛，“可是我遇到了你，我觉得也许世界没有那么糟糕，我也不会一直孤零零的。”  
在Bucky眼中，Steve是个温和又固执的人类，会回答Bucky所有的疑问。他对事物有自己的见解，同时欣赏Bucky的想法。他显然比这一整船的人都要好，比自己见过的任何人都要好。他应该像他自己以为的那样孤独，于是Bucky忍不住说道：“你不会孤零零一个人，因为我会陪你到最后。”  
Steve眼眶湿润，满是柔情地看着Bucky，想要给Bucky一切自己能给他的东西，他说：“我给你画了副画，你要看吗？”  
Bucky看那幅画看得心花怒放，只恨自己满手是水，不能摸。  
他看看画，又看看Steve微笑的脸，只想这种时刻永不结束才好，可是船速加快，Steve就快靠岸了。每个人鱼都知道，人类，或早或晚，都要上岸的。这个想法一时间让他触动愁肠：“只可惜你快到岸上了，我追你们的船已经十几天了……”  
他低下了头。  
Steve看着Bucky伤心的脸，刚刚的亲密无间让现在离别前的忧伤更加无法承受。  
他的心火热地跳动着，他盯着垂头丧气的Bucky，低头凑近他，让他们嘴唇相贴。  
Bucky舒展双臂，继而一下勒住Steve的脖子，把他拖下了水，他们用力亲吻着，用力喘息，让春夜的大海泛起阵阵涟漪。  
“Steve，你身上带了什么东西，本来还没有，怎么突然顶着我？”Bucky好容易才从意乱情迷的眩晕中恢复过来，就发现了这个奇怪现象。  
Steve脸更红了，红晕一直蔓延到衣领底下，他撤开身体，夹紧了腿。  
Bucky看着他的样子，一下子想到了很多……海底的事情。Bucky翘起嘴角，眼睛变得更亮了：“你想和我交配吗？”  
Bucky一瞬间脑海里掠过许多想法，他想到叔叔说“ 我要到陆地上去，有人在等我”，他既想和Steve一起到陆地上去，又想要把Steve永远留在这里。接着，他已经不能考虑是否去陆地，因为他的脑袋被他们在一起能做的事情充斥了。他想要Steve给他画很多的画，和Steve说自己的每一件事。想要永远抱着Steve，或者和他……交配。  
Steve看着Bucky的双眼，身体因为期待而微微颤抖，他喘息着说：“是的，Bucky，是的。”  
Bucky拥住Steve，在他耳边低语：“我也想要你。”  
当Steve再次回神的时候，自己浑身湿透坐在甲板上，Bucky早已不见踪影。  
第二天中午，一整船的人都对着自由女神像欢呼。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “好吧，”Bucky装模作样地叹了口气，“你不知道。但你喜欢我摸你，对吧？  
> 他的手指动了动，脸上浮现起甜蜜的微笑：“Steve，亲爱的，你肯定更喜欢我直接接触它吧？”

Steve怅然若失地在海岸徘徊，海风将他额发轻轻吹动。纽约繁华得可怕，到处都是人。下午抵达港口之后，他昨夜的信心一下消失了：他不可能轻易地活下来，也可能不会再见到Bucky了，或许他永远都不可能再见到Bucky了。  
毕竟，他只是一个无足轻重的瘦弱男孩，不是吗？  
他的眼睛被泪水模糊。  
这有什么大不了的呢？这里是纽约，又有谁会在意一个男孩在连绵的海岸线上哭泣呢？  
但是Bucky会在意，对吗？  
Bucky在哪里呢？  
他擦干眼泪，向海面张望，搜寻Bucky的身影。  
“你在等我吗？”Bucky的声音听起来那么快乐，好像世上所有的烦恼都不存在似的。  
Steve惊喜地冲到水里，他拥抱Bucky，把头埋在Bucky的脖子里，他又哭了，眼泪滴在Bucky身上。但是这种哭泣和刚刚不同，刚才的脆弱他不想叫别人看见，现在他恨不得Bucky看见自己的每一滴泪。  
Bucky抚摸着Steve脖子后短短的头发，心里十分懊悔：昨晚自己为什么不发一言就把Steve自己一个人留下了？  
“我昨天晚上……”Bucky想要解释，但是Steve冲动地封住他的嘴，他现在要Bucky的热情而不是解释来安慰自己。  
Bucky顺从地回吻，他感到Steve似乎因为悲伤而动作格外激烈。他展开身体，让他们紧贴在一起，他想要Steve快点高兴起来。  
“Steve，你又在顶着我。”Bucky有点害羞，他不明白为什么Steve随时随地都想交配。  
Steve抽了一下鼻子，他在混合着忧伤、激动和神魂颠倒的狂热感情中勃起了。  
Bucky伸出手抚摸Steve，他的表情天真又羞怯，手指触到了Steve坚硬的勃起。他轻轻的碰触对Steve来说简直像是折磨，他紧紧闭着嘴，抑制呻吟的冲动。  
不过他没能坚持太久。  
Bucky的温顺和害羞让Steve更为大胆，他捉住Bucky的手按在鼓胀的一团上，呼吸越发急促：“Bucky……”Steve的语气简直带着绝望。  
Steve好像在祈求自己，Bucky想。他本能地想要回应，但却不知道该怎么做，初夏的海水并不热，可是Bucky觉得自己周围的水在迅速蒸发。于是他做了一个可以称得上是错误但是又异常可爱的动作，他张开手指，隔着裤子握住了它。很快，他感觉到了那东西的热度，他想要放手，可是已经晚了，Steve的手掌完全覆在Bucky的手上，力道不大，但是Bucky觉得假如自己挣脱的话，Steve说不定会马上撑不下去了。他向前挺动了几下，同时粗重地喘息着，好像马上要哮喘发作。  
Bucky用另一只手搂住Steve的脖子，想要帮助Steve稳定节奏，或者别的什么。他就是看不得他那么急切，又好像什么也没有得到。他低声说：“你随便对我做什么都可以。”  
又一个错误的决定。  
Steve睁大眼睛，瞳孔只剩下细细的蓝色，身体还在微微颤抖。Bucky看到他这样子，只觉得可怜又可爱，他故作轻松地说：“你想要做什么？”  
接着，无所不知的Steve缩着身子，无助地说：“我不知道，Bucky，我不知道……”他的手依然按着Bucky的手，他现在虽然声称自己不知道自己想要做什么，可是显然他对不想要做什么十分清楚——他不想要Bucky的手离开自己。  
在 Steve渴望又恳求的目光注视下，Bucky的羞怯被抛到了九霄云外。  
“好吧，”Bucky装模作样地叹了口气，“你不知道。但你喜欢我摸你，对吧？  
他的手指动了动，脸上浮现起甜蜜的微笑：“Steve，亲爱的，你肯定更喜欢我直接接触它吧？”  
Steve的表情让Bucky觉得自己这次做对了。他轻轻拿开Steve覆着他的手掌，灵巧地解开了Steve的裤子——这是他第一次解开人类的裤子，而他竟然解得这样快这样好，Bucky忍不住自鸣得意起来。  
表面上，他没有对Steve的尺寸有任何表示，但是内心却庆幸Steve的阴茎不像海豚那样长得吓人。毕竟Steve发情的频繁让他联想到了海中声名远播的海豚。  
Steve身下不知羞耻地在Bucky的手里蹭动，脸上却是一副不知道怎么办的样子，微张着红得想要出血的嘴唇。不知为什么，这个样子让Bucky心领神会——Steve想要我吻他。他凑近Steve吻他，甚至无师自通地伸出舌头舔Steve双唇之间的缝隙，Steve张开了嘴，他们的舌头碰到了一起。Bucky忽然觉得浑身酥软，他的手不由自主在Steve阴茎上滑动，Steve终于忍不住呻吟起来——以一种极为享受的方式。他的阴茎顶端渗出液体，Bucky移开嘴唇，低头用双手认真地从顶部握住，滑到底部，液体覆盖到Steve的整个柱身。Steve呻吟得更大声了。他似乎承受不住地闭上了眼睛，很快又睁开了，像是舍不得错过似的盯着Bucky的动作。  
Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，继续重复那个让Steve受不了的动作。金发男孩的脸上都是水珠，鬓角的头发紧贴脸颊，头顶却乱糟糟的。他渴望Bucky，他爱着Bucky，他用那双美丽深邃如大海般蔚蓝的眼睛凝视着Bucky。这时，Bucky心里充满了对Steve的喜爱，他悄声说：“Steve，我爱你。”、  
Steve只来得及发出“Bucky”的第一个音节，就突然失声，重重地挺动腰部——他射了。这一刻他的表情让Bucky感到超乎寻常地满足，接着Bucky感到手中湿漉漉黏乎乎的。  
Bucky看着手上的粘稠液体，皱了皱鼻子，捕捉到空气中不同寻常的味道。这味道也不算很讨厌啊，Bucky想。他看着Steve起伏的胸膛，如水洗过的眼睛，手还没从Steve的阴茎上拿下来，心里想着自己有多爱面前这个可爱的年轻人。  
Steve紧紧地抱住Bucky，在他耳边颤抖着说：“我也爱你，Bucky，我真的好爱你。”  
Bucky悄悄把自己的手放进海水里荡涤，他突然又害羞起来。他说：“你累了，要找个干燥的地方休息。”  
Steve还在不依不饶地亲吻他耳后的皮肤。  
他们终于分开了。Steve幸福地走在街上，他找到一个肮脏的小旅馆，睡在并不干燥的床上，还闻到一股霉味。但他毫不在意地闭上眼睛。  
他想，明天，就从明天开始，他就会变得越来越幸福。他甚至有可能挣到钱，可观的钱，然后他会继续活下去，和Bucky生活在一起，快乐地活下去。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It said that the world was once all perfect and kindly, and that still the kindly and perfect world   
> existed, but buried like a mass of roses under many spadefuls of earth.

Bucky在海岸边游动，他像一个找不着家的孩子，一个失去太阳的向日葵，离开池塘的睡莲。他试图摆脱这种状态，他想要游近岸边，想要搜寻Steve的身影，有几次差点被看到。但是他没有找到Steve，Steve不在人群中间，也不在他这里。  
他将自己的脸埋进八月份的海水里，这样就好像整个大海都是他的眼泪一样，或许这还不够，但一个悲伤的人鱼能做什么呢？他能做的只有等待。Bucky想到Steve曾经给他讲的故事，Steve说：“我最喜欢这本书里的一句话，人类的智慧包含在两个词当中——等待和希望。”  
“Steve希望我在这里等他吗？”Bucky喃喃着说，“或许Steve遭到了什么不幸呢？或许他在等我去救他呢？”  
Bucky抬头望着没有星星的天空，感到茫然又冲动。  
其实假如Bucky更有经验，他早就该看见这场悲剧的预兆。八月的纽约十分闷热，而Steve新找的工作却是帮富人修剪花园。暴晒让Steve浑身皮肤通红。第一天下班后，Bucky吻了他脸颊上的伤痕，问他怎么了。Steve笑着说爱尔兰没有这样的太阳，他只是还没有习惯。Bucky是人鱼，他还不懂人类的脆弱和人间的苦痛。  
昨天晚上，Steve问他是否会感到饥饿。他笑着抱住Steve，在他耳边说：“我现在就很饿。”Steve发出呜咽，高潮的时候眼睛里噙着泪光。  
可惜Bucky没能领略这些迹象的真意。  
Steve曾经告诉他，自己因为瘦弱被人嘲笑。Bucky觉得荒谬，Steve精致的脸庞和纤细的手腕脚腕足以让他用美征服别人了。可Bucky不知道，瘦弱意味着更艰难的生活，更少的生存几率。  
美对于生存来说无关紧要。  
Steve微微张开眼睛，晨光洒在他的脸上。昨天，饥饿和高热让他晕倒在大街上，直到他失去意识的前一秒，Steve都没有意识到自己是出了问题。幸福感让他飘在空中，忘掉了自己病弱的躯体，只记得心中滚烫的爱。  
在他还没有弄明白自己昨天发生了什么的时候，这种幸福让他本能地微笑。但下一刻，他被惊恐击中了——昨晚他没能赴约！  
他挣扎着起身，却被按在床上。  
“你的胆子可真大。”这是一个年轻的红发女人，她端来一杯水，递给Steve，“或许你想解释一下为什么会白天睡在大街上。”  
“我……”Steve张了张嘴，声音嘶哑，“我在工作。”他乖乖接过水，大口地喝了起来。  
他把杯子放下，诚挚地说：“谢谢你，女士，但是我有急事，必须现在离开。”  
女人哼笑了一声：“回去工作？他们现在肯定连躲你都来不及呢！”  
Steve的蓝眼睛里面充满懊悔：“我错过了一个约会。”  
红发女人的眉毛挑了起来，嘴角勾起：“看不出来啊！”  
Steve自认现在没有时间脸红，他焦急地跳下床，但是腿却在打颤。  
“我叫Natasha。”红发女人看着Steve颤颤巍巍地走了几步，终于忍不住笑了，“你可能需要一点帮助。”  
Steve焦急地转身，一下将请求脱口而出：“我叫Steve Rogers，您能带我去海边吗？”但是下一秒他就后悔了，因为他心里明白，不能让其他人发现Bucky的存在。  
Natasha觉得这个金发小子的急切很有意思，她提醒他：“就算是昨天你真有个海边约会，姑娘也不会等你到今天早上啊！还是先休息一会儿，到时候登门道歉吧！”  
是的，Steve的肩膀沮丧地塌下来，Bucky不会在白天出现在海岸，实在是太危险了。他也许应该今晚再去，Bucky会等他的，对吗？  
可是他们的关系是童话式的，幸福的云彩模糊了他们俩的视线，让他们连未来都无暇考虑。更长时间的交往和更深层次的联系本应补上这个缺失，可是现在仅有一次的失约让这个缺口无限放大。他们两人都慌了。  
Natasha是个独自闯荡的女孩，最近交了好运，在好莱坞接到了小角色。生活的愉悦让她有了更多的恻隐之心，这个瘫在街上的金发男孩才被她救回了家。  
“说真的，Steve，既然你已经恢复了。而且那么焦虑，就真的应该现在登门道歉。”Natasha真的受够了Steve那副坐立难安的样子。爱情电影里愚蠢的人竟然有现实原型，Natasha不屑地想。  
Steve此刻心乱如麻，他迷茫地说：“我们只有晚上才能见面，是我的错，是我错过了约会。”  
哦，上帝啊，真是太棒了，竟然还是不受父母祝福的苦命鸳鸯。Natasha怀疑自己是不是闯进了电影公司给自己的新剧本里。  
“假如你真的爱她，就应该勇敢地在她父亲面前承诺能给她幸福，而不是偷偷摸摸地幽会，让女孩没有安全感。”Natasha翻了白眼，她本来想更加刻薄一些的，可是近来的演艺经历让她掌握了更为高级的语言艺术。更何况，她可以直接用剧本的现有台词。  
Natasha的话让 Steve更加痛苦，他盯着不远处镜子里自己瘦小的身影， 想着自己永远没法给Bucky安全感。Bucky是童话里的生物，是美丽得不可方物的精灵，而他却自私地想要据为己有，自私地让Bucky放弃自由，爱上一个脆弱的凡人。  
他一边担忧Bucky现在怎么样了，一边受自己想象的折磨。  
Bucky已经游到了海洋深处。  
他来到自己的秘密基地，找到了珍藏的贝壳。  
这里有Bucky从小到大收集的小玩意儿——失事的人类船只上的铜水龙头、珠宝、形状美丽的石头、还有贝壳做成的项链等等。  
有一串项链，他特别珍视，那是叔叔临走前交给他的：“我想我很幸运，Bucky，不是每个人都能过自己选择的生活。我选择了这么一条路，我要到陆地上去，那里有人在等我。我希望你也能有自己选择的权利。”  
Bucky问叔叔那是不是能让人鱼变得和人类一样的方法，叔叔却说人鱼永远不会和人类一样，但是人鱼可以选择自己以什么方式生活。  
Bucky把贝壳按照顺序排列，但是他看不懂这贝壳上的东西。  
但这却是自己上岸的唯一希望。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是的，你原来是一条人鱼。你美极了，你是我见过最美的生物。”

Sam观察他将近半个月了，这个金色头发的男孩每天晚上都到这里来。他穿着大衣，围一条愚蠢的白色围巾。眼睛盯着海面，很久才离开。  
其实Sam也不知道他是从什么时候开始的。Sam半个月前才找到在港口值班的工作，第一天晚上，他就发现了这个“可疑人物”。他警惕地观察半响，最终认为，这个男孩来这里，不是为了不劳而获，而是为了找到自己丢失的东西。  
今天和往常不太一样，这个男孩哭了。他双手捂脸，肩膀抽动，哭得伤心欲绝。  
Sam叹了口气，不知为什么，他觉得自己有义务去安慰这个孩子。  
手电的光从不远处传来，Steve噙着泪转头，一个高大的黑人男子在看他。  
他下意识挺直了胸膛，觉得自己今晚可能要交代在这里。  
“小鬼，你在干什么呢？”这个男人的语气竟然出乎意料地温和，“你想谈谈吗？你这么长时间以来是在找什么呢？”  
Steve失魂落魄地捧着一杯热茶，他颤抖着双唇，却只说出一句“我丢了东西。”  
Sam想劝他想开点，过去的就让它过去吧，说些常识性的安慰人心的话，可是话到嘴边又停住了，他只是沉默了。热气袅袅上升，触到他的下巴，变成温热的潮湿，昏暗的煤油灯光勾勒出金发男孩悲伤的脸。  
他们俩都沉浸在某种忧伤的回忆中，在宁静的冬夜码头，这种忧伤又被拉长，连绵不绝，无处不在。  
“失去了一个人，哈？”Sam从来都是个健谈的人，他准备好在这么一个奇怪的时间地点进行这么一次奇怪但是肯定有益的对话。  
Steve 喝了口茶，回答道：“是的。”  
这小子看来只想说这一句？Sam瞪着眼睛等待他的下一句话，他却抿住嘴唇，一副故作坚强的悲惨样子。所以他究竟是怎么活到现在的？  
“你画画，是吧？”Sam发现了Steve手指上的油彩痕迹，得到Steve肯定的点头之后，Sam清了清嗓子，“所以，画画不应该，是一种，就像他们说的，表达的艺术吗？既然你擅长画画，或许你是个想要表达观点的人？你肯定有想法，想要告诉别人，不是吗？和我谈谈，怎么样？”  
Steve说：“或许我就是不善于谈话，才选择画画的呢？不过我现在不是为了告诉别人我的想法才画画，呃，至少不是我自己的想法。唔……我给电影公司画海报。”他一边说一边认真地皱着眉，好像完全从忧伤中恢复了。  
Sam知道今晚不能从他的嘴里得到什么悲伤故事了，他叹了一口气，问：“午夜了，你不想回舒适的房间睡会儿吗？我倒是不介意你陪着我值班，实际上有你陪着我会更开心。只是……也许你明天还要工作。”  
Steve惊讶地仰起脸看着Sam，他的蓝眼珠在灯光下非常动人：“你想要我陪着你吗？”  
“老兄，你是不是误会我了？”Sam有点害怕，心想这孩子是要引诱他吗，“我只是说有个人聊天很不错，好吗？”  
Steve茫然地看着他：“你觉得我在这里不烦人吗？”  
好吧，这孩子已经一团糟了。  
这个晚上标志着一段友谊的开始。  
有天晚上，Steve带来了一幅画。Sam听到了他一直期待的故事。  
“别觉得我有精神问题。”Steve好像要哭了。  
该死，Sam把手搭上他的肩膀：“听着，我没觉得你精神有问题，好吗？我只是觉得，你不知道他究竟出了什么事，是吗？你觉得他可能被人抓走了，可是也不一定呀！他完全有可能只是失望地离开了，好吗？他之后没有过来找你是很怪啦，但有可能只是在生你的气，你知道的，你不应该为这件事自责。”、  
“我没有自责。”Steve垂头丧气地回答，“我只是不能失去他。”  
Sam突然有了个主意：“那你就去找他。”  
于是这件事突然就开始了，先从海岸开始，他们最后一次分别的地方，他在那里竖了个很大的牌子，Steve画了一个Bucky，署名“SR”，好让Bucky知道他一直在等着。  
他到纽约每一个声称自己有人鱼表演的地方寻找Bucky，除了一天天地发现Bucky比那些做作的表演都要美之外，就是被拖进一场起因各异、没有悬念的打斗。  
他坐在自己位于阁楼上的房间里画画，自从找不到Bucky之后，他第一次能真正画除了电影海报和宣传画册之外别的东西——他在画月光下的海面。  
他完全迷失在作画中，画布把他的灵魂带回了那片海域。他和Bucky在海里游动，他们没有说什么，但是觉得完全理解对方。他的心被那种柔软的充满爱意的感情占据了。  
“Rogers！”敲门声打断了他的美梦，“没准儿你还想挣到明天的面包。”  
初春，天气还有点寒冷，Natasha已经穿了长裙。Steve一向为Natasha着装的大胆感到惊讶。  
“这次我的戏份很重，所以需要一个助手。”Natasha笑吟吟地说，“你可以做一些杂货。最棒的是，这次的电影关于一个作家，说不定你可以卖出几幅画当道具。”  
Steve对Natasha感到由衷的感谢，半年多前，在他意志消沉的时候，是Natasha帮助他找到工作——画海报，这还意味着他能一直呆在室内，确保不会被纽约的冬天冻死。他曾经向Natasha表达过自己的感激，只得到一个白眼和一句意味不明的“拜托”。  
他抱着Natasha的大衣，局促地站在女更衣室前等着她。他从来没有一次见过那么多女孩，她们全都妆容精致，笑容甜美，声音活泼。让这个地方全是香味和笑声。  
一个红色长发的年轻女孩走过来，笑着问不安的Steve：“你是Natasha请来的画家吗？”  
“呃……”Steve挪动双脚，“我算不上什么画家。当然，我能画画，我的意思是，我会画一点儿……”  
女孩点点头，高声叫道：“Nat！我把他带走啦！”  
“当然可以，甜心，希望他不会给你惹麻烦。”Natasha带着笑意的声音传来。  
这个女孩步态轻盈，时不时回头检查Steve是否跟上自己。虽然Steve表现得异常局促，但却一直神态如常地和Steve说话：“导演看了好几个人的画，全不满意，或许你可以试试呢？道具组已经挨了整整两个小时骂了。”  
“我带你去看一下那演员的样子，”女孩冲他笑着眨眨眼，“等你画出来，或许我们就全解放了。”  
原来是画一个演员肖像。Steve的脚步停住了：“我一向不太善于画人像，也许不能胜任这项工作。”  
女孩露出祈求的神色：“试一试好吗，大画家？导演不满意，我就要一直挨骂，求你了……”  
Steve犹豫了，但是还没来得及点头，就被拉到了拍室外戏的现场。  
天哪，Steve呆住了，他怔怔地看着那个深色头发的年轻男人，忘记了怎么移动双脚，一瞬间也忘记了怎么说话。  
“哇，你看到了！就是他！真的很迷人，对吧？你有把握画一张吗？”女孩用胳膊肘捅了一下如木偶般呆滞的Steve。  
“大画家？”女孩连声的叫喊在Steve的耳边响起，但Steve置若罔闻，他在行动能力恢复的第一时间拔足狂奔，来到正在听导演讲戏的演员面前，捉住他的胳膊，喃喃地叫“Bucky”。  
Bucky却眯起迷人的眼睛，不悦地问：“谁他妈是Bucky？”  
Natasha看到Steve抱着她的衣服坐在片场。他呆呆地盯着最近进组的James，像一条找不到家的小狗。  
“哦，亲爱的，你坠入情网了吗？”Natasha不想挖苦Steve，可是明摆着Steve现在应该在工作，而不是呆坐着看某个男演员。  
“他是Bucky。”Steve的声音像梦游一样，“我找到他了，可他不记得了。”  
好吧，Natasha承认，自己完全糊涂了。  
导演在喊人，而自己身边却有个可能得了幻想症的、无可救药的Steve，Natasha再一次觉得自己的生活麻烦重重：“或许你可以在这里等着，我会叫他和你聊聊，好吗？别离开，能做到吗？”  
Steve惊喜地抬头，他显然没有聋，也听到了导演的催促：“好的，谢谢你，Natasha！”  
最后，却是James自己走了过来。他在紧张到僵硬的Steve身边坐下，问道：“你认识我？我觉得我好像……认识你。”  
James从Steve的画上抬起头来，满眼都是泪水：“为什么这幅画让我那么伤心？Steve，我以前是一条人鱼？”  
Bucky的眼泪吓坏了Steve，他急忙站起身，拿出手帕，想帮Bucky擦眼泪，又怕Bucky抗拒他的接触，于是他俯身凝视Bucky灰蓝色的双眼，温柔又心疼地说：“是的，你原来是一条人鱼。你美极了，你是我见过最美的生物。”  
“我不记得了。”James含着眼泪摇了摇头，但他看着Steve手足无措的样子，又不忍心，于是他说，“但你说我们是认识的，我们就认识好了。反正我也觉得你很熟悉。”  
他仰起脸，要Steve给他擦眼泪。  
虽然Bucky声称自己根本不记得以前发生的事情，但他还是和Steve住到了一起，准确地说是他一次次地叫Steve到他家里画肖像，然后让他留宿，后来阁楼拆掉了，Bucky说“你为什么不先把东西放到我家呢？”后来Steve就再也没找到新的住处，直到戏拍完。  
这天Bucky喝了很多酒，他说：“有件事情很怪，Steve，我还是很想问你，我们之前接过吻吗？”  
Steve呆住了，他微微张着嘴，眼睛湿润地看着Bucky。他没能说出话来，因为Bucky低头吻住了他——就连保留全部记忆的Steve都不得不承认，那是他们之间最棒的，不，第二棒的吻。  
第二天，Bucky微笑着看Steve慢慢睁开眼睛：“你的眼睛像大海一样，是蔚蓝色。”  
Steve哭了，他抱着Bucky的脖子，今天他们认识就一年了，可是离别与重逢让这一年仿佛一辈子那样漫长。  
Bucky想要跟着他的Steve，就得到大海的最深处，寻找一个一直只是传说的女巫。他一开始游动得很快，但是慢慢地，Bucky的鱼尾变得沉重，身体渐渐疲惫，他知道自己已经掉入女巫的陷阱，只不过是自己心甘情愿。  
“后来呢？”Steve在他耳边问。  
“女巫把我的鱼尾变成了双腿，但是作为交换，她要我的记忆。她要我一直茫然漂泊，直到遇到我想追寻的人，她说这就是人类的命运，我不能一成为人就知道自己在寻找什么。”  
Steve把Bucky按到床上：“那我就像唤醒睡美人的王子一样？”  
Bucky笑了，他搂住Steve的脖子，在他耳边呵气：“是，我在海上第一次听见别人叫你，说你是小王子，那时候我就被你迷住了。你是我的小王子。


End file.
